Top of the hill
by gothchibi
Summary: How did Altair join the creed? How did Altair and Malik become friends, what was Altair first and last girlfriend like? MalXAlt please give it a try. R&R -
1. Chapter 1

Title: top of the hill

Rating: K+ (May be raised in later chapters)

Summary: how did Altair, join the creed? How did Altair and Malik become friends, what was Altair first (and last) girlfriend like? MalXAlt please give it a try.

The boy's foot stepped unbalanced on the stone, for a boy of eight he was fairly coordinated, or at least that's what his mother seemed to think. She was a beautiful woman, or at least that's what his father seems to think. The boy had grown up suspecting that his family life would continue as normal as possible, for a boy who could climb up stone walls with the slightest ease.

The Creed has never been one for taking on apprentices, they were too much hassle, most assassins would mutter under their breath each time the idea was proposed. So normally assassins were just guards to showed particular skill in particular areas. But this was not the case, for a tan boy in a gray shirt, accompanied by his beautiful mother and flattering father. In a normal as they possibly could be family.

One day, the beautiful mother, and the flattering father came to a very hard decision. They have been offered by a strange man to adopt their son for a large sum of money, at first, they have blatantly refused. But the beautiful mother grew very ill, and the flattering father needed money to take care of her. When the boy turned benign, the flattering father took his son's hand and led him up the great Hill. Pausing every couple of minutes to catch his breath. Being quite old himself, the boy bounced along, eager to discover what great treasure waited for him at the top of the hill.

The boy's heart raced as they approached the tall old looking castle, it was like somebody had trapped a bunch of grasshoppers in his body and he was trying to jump at the same time as all of them.

"Calm down, boy" said the flattering man softly.

The boy nodded, and down his upper body, but keeping his feet jumping on the floor, a bearded man approached them, no words were exchanged. The bearded man handed it to flattering man, a bag of coins and the flattering man and return started to pry his hand away from his suns. The boy looked around but he was confused, but relinquished his father's hand nonetheless. His father did not look at his son in the eye as he exited out the way he came. The boy looked at the ground trying to figure out every possibility to why his father would just leave him in the company of a bearded man. His silent contemplation was stopped by the clearing of the throat, coming from the direction of the old man. The boy looked up his intense light brown eyes were fixated upon the old man.

"Altair, is it?"

The man's voice was rough but calm, and distilled and the boy a sort of comfort. Even at this most uncomfortable time. The boy nodded energetically, his head bouncing up and down, the old man spent a second wondering if the head would just fall off completely… well that would be a waste he thought laughing slightly under his breath. The boy looked up as if he had a question, but spoke not a word. The old man sighed.

"I'm sorry but our dormitories are not suited to boys your age."

He examined the boy for a second then smiled, for some reason he had a good feeling that the boy would fit in. At least he had one other boy his age, and Malik could certainly use a friend. Or at least some company, that would bring him out into the sunlight. Instead of just sitting, all alone in the musty old library all day. He looked back down at the boy. The boy had grown quite still, he looked at the man unblinkingly arms held at his side all of the sudden, a drawl of words rushed out of the boy's mouth questions all jumbled incoherently together.

"Who are you, what I'm doing here, where is my father, how old are you?" The boy paused and took a breath in and started up the flurry again. "where do I eat, what you mean by dorm, when can I leave, what do-"

The old man raised his hand and surprisingly, the boy obeyed instantly. the room was suddenly became very quiet, uncomfortably at the old man tried to figure out precisely what he was going to say. Finally he decided on a statement that would not give anything away. Not until the boy was ready he decided to himself.

"All will be explained in due time. My boy, for now, take the right hall and go through the third door you see just tell the cooks that your new arrival."

The man heard a sniff from below him, the boy was wiping his nose with the back of his hand, and the old man looked down at the boy confused he needed an assassin, not a girl. The boy looked in the old man's eyes glaring now. Then stalked off in the direction, which the man had pointed. The old man smiled slightly behind the boy. All in due time, he thought to himself, All in due time.

Altair lay uncomfortably in his new bed, all around him. Men who were easily 3 to 4 times his age he grumbled in their sleep. It was too hot. He complained silently to himself. That's why he couldn't sleep, though that wasn't entirely true. But seeing that it was almost the exact same temperature, where he lived right down the hill. He tossed himself over to one side and closed his eyes tightly; he didn't know that a tear had slid down his face until it fell on his lips,cold. He sat up in bed ashamed with himself.

"Never again" his voice was hardly audible to him, as he wiped the tear ferocious from his lips. I will never cry again, he took a small pocket knife from out of his bag, placing it against the skin of his pinky. A small bead of blood appeared where he pressed down the knife. He took a deep breath and spoke as quietly as he could.

"I will never cry again"

He bit down on his finger, his mouth exploded with the taste of metal. He didn't know what he'd just done, but the ritual and it made him feel slightly better. It took him only a few more seconds to fall asleep, as if his blood served as some kind of a sleeping potion to the small boy.

Malik, lean against the post, examining the other boy. The boy was whacking a small knife, into a wooden post, judging by his facial expression, he thought he was the hot shit. Though hopefully if the boy, had the ability to watch, himself hit, a defenseless, wood post with a small carving knife. It would wipe that silly grin off his face. The boy looked up the arrogant grin on his face didn't slacken within the slightest. The two boys examined each other for a second as boys will do. Then , judging the new boy not to be a threat Altair raised his hand in greeting.

"Hello, I'm new here"

Malik, Rolled his eyes, of course he was new, but he would let that slide. He looked up, the boy wasn't done speaking he just taken a breath, Malik shifted his weight to his other foot, trying to look like he was paying attention.

"My name's Altair"

"Malik"

He responded to the boy's statements slowly, he had a very bad feeling about this, but he couldn't put his finger on.

Altair's Head fell gently against the table, he closed his eyes and pretended to snore, and dolling on the scroll Malik was trying to read. Malik showed no mercy, he elbowed Altair hard in the nose. Altair with that up quickly, looking at his friend, rubbing his nose. As a retort Altair pushed Malik, off the bench and onto the floor. The boys laughed, and Malik stood up and slid back onto the bench. They should have been learning Hebrew, but Altair was too lazy to learn, and Malik have learned quite some time ago. Altair, looked longingly out the window, but hated the library. He wanted to be outside fighting and running around and jumping off of clips and climbing up buildings. Stuff he was good at. Not sitting inside a dusty old library, for four hours a day.

Well that's it for a couple of minutes anyway; nothing inspires me to write more than reviews…. If you liked it… if you felt some sort of connection with it…. If you have creative criticism for the story… if you think that I should put…Malik and Altair together in the next chapter, if you hate my style of writing, if you love my style of writing… please please please please please review…. I'll love you forever!!!


	2. of kiss, marbles and jealousy

Title: top of the hill

Rating: T (up from lasts time)

Summary: how did Altair, join the creed? How did Altair and Malik become friends, what was Altair first (and last) girlfriend like? MalXAlt please give it a try.

!!

Altair's head shot up. He leaned over to the bed next to his and whispered in a harsh voice.

"Malik Malik!"

Malik slapped his friend away with his hand; he sat up slightly buys still semi-close. The sun wasn't anywhere near rising. Crickets chirped in the summer breeze blew in fresh, warm air to the drafty dorm room. Altair's voice again drifted through Malik's mind.

"Malik, are you awake, come on, wake up"

This time Altair's answer came back with a quick hit that pushed him from his bed and silently onto the floor, the two boys have been friends for the last three years. They did almost everything together. Malik was the older and more studious of the two, Altair was younger, but more the athlete. The two boys rose in silent agreement, quiet as cats. They walked out the door and up one of the winding towers to small landing. Malik slid himself easily into the chair, while Altair sat crosslegged on the floor. When the boy has had their quiet private sessions, in the middle of the night at the top of an old rickety tower. They were probably discussing one of two things one; a female two; plan a prank, though the two topics normally intertwined. They found extreme pleasure in pranking girls that they found attractive as a sign of affection. Now this is a quite odd conversation I'm reporting to you, so please approach it with an open mind.

Altair was always the first one to speak at their private meetings, the 12-year-old boy smiled up at him at Malik.

"Did you see the way that Ava was looking at me?"

Malik had no idea who Altair was talking about, but he nodded profusely. Knowing that if he didn't Altair would spend the entire night, explaining her physical features, in extreme detail. Altair lay back on the floorboards, smiling up at the ceiling.

"I think I'm going to go talk to her tomorrow, wanna come to?

Malik rolled his eyes. He was positive that the other boy did not need his assistance in talking to a girl, but he nodded anyway. Not wanting to disappoint his friend, something had been eating away.

"Hey Altair you know that one guy, the one who sleeps four beds down from me on the left."

Altair thought about it for a second, the really skinny one with the freckles. Malik nodded, curses Altair and his absolute ability to memorize things without even the slightest effort, Malik would never admit it but he was jealous.

"Well…" the stomach acid in Malik's stomach turned, he knew this was going to come out sounding weird. So he decided to take another angle, to avoid any embarrassment.

"You know, how are not allowed to marry or have girlfriends."

In Altair, defense he had no idea where this was going. He scoffed and rolled his eyes,

"Of course because it might compromise the creed. That's also why we don't allow female agents as they might compromise the creed"

Malik Grabbed one more deep breath, he might as well just avoid darting around the edges and get straight to the point and straight to the end of their friendship he thought sourly to himself. He slid out of his chair and down to Altair level looking them right in the eye, his heart start nervousness. His blood was pounding uncontrollably in his veins. He was leaning right over Altair's head, who was still lying out on the wood floor. He leaned forward and gently so gently placed his lips on Altair's nose.

Altair, allowed him to relax, just for a second. Before shooting up hitting Malik hard as he did. The two boys sat there in silence for a second, in those few seconds there was a silent agreement to never speak of this to anybody again. Both boys stood up and walked back to the dorms. They both stood uneasily in front of their beds, wondering what sort of goodbye was broke for it for this particularly awkward moment in time. Finally Altair broke the awkward silence. He grabbed his best friend and a hug and kisses him on the ear. Malik would like to say that he was shocked, but he wasn't, and to this day, he has no idea why.

!!

Ava looked up at her new boyfriend smiling as they sat under a tree; wind whistled her hair into his face. But he didn't seem to mind. Their lips locked in a perfect sort of teenage love both of them are quite young. They've been going out for about eight hours now, and those that were quite convinced that they were absolutely in love with the other, and desired nobody else in the world. Of course, what they didn't know was Malik was watching them from the library window, grinding his teeth for no particular reason.

"Stupid Altair" Malik muttered under his breath, and suddenly he had a very interesting idea. He pulled a slingshot from his bag and placed a small gray marble in the pouch. He aimed right for the girls ass And waited patiently for Altair, to place a hand across her back, he didn't have to wait long. The second in his hand was placed on her lower back Malik shot the slingshot, not hard enough to hurt, just enough to make her jump and slap Altair across the face. Her yell echoed all around the courtyard and the surrounding village.

"What kind of girl do you think I am, Altair? You're such a pig"

With that, His only relationship, that lasted about eight hours and 15 minutes ended with a slap and very confused boy, sitting alone under a tree wondering what exactly had just happened.

The boys met again in the high landing. Sitting in silence, Malik was just glad that Altair didn't suspect him.

!!!

Altair pulled Malik's hair hard, unforgiving. they found that wrestling In the middle of the night, was something they enjoyed, Even though Altair almost always won Malik really didn't mind. Malik pined Altair and held him down for 5 seconds, then falling to the ground panting. Altair would never complement the older boy for winning it was not his thing.

"You just got lucky" was the only thing younger boys said

Malik nodded too tired to argue.

"You fight like a girl" was his only reply, Altair scoff at even the idea.

!!!

Well that's it for a couple of minutes anyway; nothing inspires me to write more than reviews…. If you liked it… if you felt some sort of connection with it…. If you have creative criticism for the story… if you think that I should put…Malik and Altair together in the next chapter, if you hate my style of writing, if you love my style of writing… please please please please please review…. I'll love you forever!!!

If I get less than five reviews, this is the last chapter.


End file.
